Equal Fights
A villainess named Femme Fatale convinces the girls to hate men in order for her to get away with stealing all of the Susan B. Anthony coins in Townsville. Plot The city of Townsville has always been a place where people are satisfied, they get there fair share and help each other out. While at school, the girls receive a call from the Mayor saying that the bank's being robbed and they dash into action. The narrator asks what kind of MAN is robbing the bank, but the robber turns out to be a WOMAN named Femme Fatale who demands Susan B. Anthony coins (only since other money has men on it). Right before she can escape, the girls appear on the scene and quickly haul her off to jail. Femme Fatale claims to the girls that the city of Townsville belittles their talents, also pointing out that female superheroes aren't looked up to as much as male superheroes are. Realizing this shocks Buttercup, causing her to drop Femme Fatale. Before she hits the ground, her fall's broken by a construction worker and she flees, but the girls quickly apprehend her once more. Femme Fatale somehow convinces the girls that sending her to jail would be a blow for all womankind and that they're on the wrong side. They set her free and return home, allowing her to commit more crimes. At school, the girls scare the boys when one knocks a girl down playing catch and causes much fear for them. Back at home the Professor is in the middle of cleaning the house and politely asks the girls to clean their room to which he receives a death glare, later while destroying her male dolls, Blossom receives a call from the Mayor asking them to save the day. Blossom denies, tells him to do it himself and hangs up. Ms. Bellum calls them and ask them to meet her in the Mayor's office where they are confronted by her, Ms. Keane and three other women of Townsville. They talk about the girls' new outlook on life and try to correct it. Making them realize that the boy who knocked the girl down was only playing with her, that the Professor only asked them to clean their own room and not do all the chores, and that the mayor couldn't save the city because he doesn't have superpowers. The three other women then talk when the sisters talk about girls looking out for each other. A female teller at the bank Femme Fatale robbed, a police''woman'' whose arm she broke, and a teenage girl whose hairstyle she stole (she gets looked at funny, as it was selfish reason anyway). The intervention not only helps the girls see they went overboard with the whole "girl power" thing, but that Femme Fatale doesn't actually practice what she preaches. At a coin convention, Fatale's confronted by Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, who tell her the story of Susan B. Anthony: in 1872, she broke the law by voting (since American women didn't have the legal right to vote until the 19th-amendment passed in 1920) and even though she was found guilty, the authorities wanted to go easy on her and NOT send her to jail, purely because she was a woman. Susan B. Anthony didn't want any special treatment, she wanted to be treated equally, and demanded that she be sent jail just like any MAN who broke the law, which is what the Powerpuff Girls are going to do to Femme Fatale. They then attack her and send her to prison where she gives a very stereotypical complaint about how the prison uniform makes her look fat. When the narrator closes the episode he states that there are no chick narrators and something's thrown at him. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls ( Blossom,Buttercup and Bubbles ) *Femme Fatale *Miss Bellum *Ms. Keane *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Princess Morbucks (Mentioned) *Sedusa (Mentioned) Trivia *Femme Fatale literally means "fatal woman" in French. *When the girls tried pointing out that there are tons of female superheroes besides them, all they could think of were Supergirl, Batgirl and Wonder Woman. Femme Fatale wouldn't count Supergirl and Batgirl, claiming, "They're so lame. They're merely extensions of [[wikipedia:Superman|their male]] counterparts." Tara Strong, the voice actress for Bubbles, also voiced Batgirl in The New Batman Adventures sometime earlier. **Femme Fatale also states that villany, like heroism, is dominated by men, even though there are tons of female supervillains. *It's never actually explained why Femme Fatale hates men so much. One theory is that she was badly mistreated by some male figure in her life, and it caused her great emotional discomfort. *This is the only major appearance of Femme Fatale. After this, she's never mentioned again in the series till the last episode (The Powerpuff Girls Rule!). *The $100 bill in the episode is based on the real world us $100 bill. *The teenage girl who talks to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup is wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of Blossom on the front of it. The teenager also bears a striking resemblance to Femme Fatale as well (just younger with freckles and braces). *Femme Fatale makes references to Princess Morbucks (as "that little brat") and Sedusa (as "the chick in the underwear"), two of the major villains in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3